The Country Doctor
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: Dr. McCoy faces another catastrophe aboard the USS Enterprise. Just a bit of fluff and my first ever Star Trek 2009 fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Based on characters created by Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures. No harm, no foul._

The Country Doctor

Leonard McCoy was a Southern gentleman born in Atlanta to wealthy family of doctors; none of whom had spent any time in service to their country. Except for his 'slight drinking problem' and disastrous luck with women, "Bones", as his friends called him, was headed for the same perfect life of his family. That was until his ex-wife took him for everything he had, and his only option he had was an exciting career with Starfleet Command. Now all he had to do was get over his fear and revulsion of space travel and he was all set.

Finding himself senior medical officer aboard the newest star ship in the Federation, the USS Enterprise was an honor he didn't have time to dwell on. It was the middle of a war, and he'd had no choice in the matter.

The best choice McCoy ever made was picking James Kirk as his friend. Kirk was a remarkable leader and warrior, a wee bit on the wild side, but he couldn't find a more loyal friend. Oh, the adventures they would share now that Jim was Captain of the Enterprise.

The mission of Starfleet Command was to explore the cosmos looking for new worlds and civilizations and talk them into joining the United Federation of Planets. One of the first missions that the Enterprise took after the war was escorting a Venusian ambassador to Apha Centuri, where the Federation had just established diplomatic relations. The entourage included Ambassador Leila, her husband Reynaldo, and their five beautiful and enchanting daughters, Gwendolyn, Gwyneth, Gillian, Gail, and Georgia. The ambassador and her family were on board for over a month and were about to drive Kirk and the crew crazy with their demands.

The girls, with the exception of the eldest, Gwendolyn were a rowdy bunch, always getting into trouble and were four of the silliest girls in the galaxy. They fell in and out of love with various crew members, especially Ensign Chekov, who was a mere boy of 17. The foolish girls were relentless in their pursuit of the dear, naive boy, who was beginning to fall prey to their charms. Apparently Venusian women had the ability to cast a spell over men rendering them completely powerless. Sick bay was busily working on a vaccine to prevent further contamination by the girls.

McCoy was constantly in a state of irritation. If it wasn't the band of silly girls charming the crew out of their respective skivvies, it was his woefully inept and inexperienced medical staff, or the ever annoying first officer who "logically" suggested that the vaccine become his top priority ("_Logic, this_!" he said, muttering under his breath.).

Gwendolyn was the only one of the sisters who was serious. She was studying to be a doctor and spent all her time in sick bay, helping and observing the operating theater. The first time McCoy saw her, he tried to shoo her away, and was extremely rude, but Gwendolyn told him that it would take someone meaner than him to get rid of her. When Bones went to his friend, the Captain, to complain, Jim slapped him on the back and told him to be grateful for the help.

"You know, Doctor," she said lazily, in a hypnotizing voice, "I can help you with the vaccine. I do not desire to incapacitate your crew. Once my sisters start turning on their charm, it'll be very, very bad. Believe me the behavior can be controlled, it's just that my sisters find it great fun to have power over men like this."

"Why doesn't your mother do something?" McCoy asked irritated

"I'm afraid my mother spoils us," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Do you want my help or not?"

McCoy scowled and was ready to tell her in no uncertain terms what she could do with her help, when engineering reported a fight in the engine room; they were bringing in the injured. The medical staff, who were expecting two crewmen, where stunned when sixteen beaten, bloody crewmen, poured into sick bay, followed a highly agitated Montgomery Scott, who was so angry he couldn't speak. He kept pointing at people and shaking. McCoy gave him an injection to calm him down, but it took two corpsmen to settle him down. Scotty finally found his voice and kept repeating, "They're hurtin' her! The ship! I'll kill 'em all!" before he collapsed across one of the beds.

That was the last straw, McCoy stormed onto the bridge. "Jim," he raged, "you have to do something about the ambassador's daughters. They are wreaking havoc all over the ship. Could you at least speak to the ambassador about restricting their movements?"

The Captain looked at him sympathetically, "Unfortunately this is way above my pay grade. I don't have the authority to make the good ambassador to do anything. I've already spoken to her and suggested that she keep the little demons in line, but she seems oblivious, and she doesn't think they are doing any harm. She actually finds it all amusing.

"How's the vaccine coming?" Jim asked calmly as he pulled Gillian off Ensign Chekov.

Bones looked at the floor. "I'm working on it, dammit. I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."

Captain Kirk smiled tolerantly at his friend. "Better get it to it before the whole ship mutinies."

When McCoy returned to sick bay, a very smug-looking Gwendolyn was waiting for him. "Well," she said, "do you want my help or not?"

Grumbling, he said, "Yes, I want your help."

"Now," Gwendolyn purred, "that wasn't so hard, was it?" She began taking off her jacket.

"Whoa! What're you doing?" he asked trying to stop her.

She looked at him mystified. "I'm taking off my jacket. I'm not getting undressed. You need some of my blood for the vaccine. I was just trying to accommodate."

McCoy flushed. He was all business after that. He took several vials of blood from Gwendolyn. "Is this enough for the whole crew?" he asked once they were finished.

"Well, since the vaccine only works on males, I would say yes. It only takes a small amount of blood to make the serum, but since there are so many crewmen," she thought for a moment. "I'm sure this will do just fine."

She and McCoy worked side by side to get the vaccine ready. Once completed, it would take a week before it was ready to be distributed. He had no idea, short of throwing the sisters in the brig, what to do to keep them away from the men.

The evening before the serum was ready; Gwendolyn and McCoy sat together preparing the injections. As usual they worked in silence. Finally after several hours, Gwendolyn frowned at him.

"Why don't I affect you like every other male on board? I'm doing my darnest to get some kind of response," she blew out a breath. "I was beginning to think you were Vulcan or gay."

McCoy looked up and blinked several times. "You think I'm gay?" he asked incredulously. "Uh, no ma'am."

"No offense, but I have made grown men grovel and bark like little puppy dogs to get in my good books; I'm turning on my charm and Nothing! I'm kind of humiliated." she said. "Aren't you a little bit interested?"

"Darlin', you have no idea," he said in his silky rich Southern accent. "But to tell you the truth when I'm working, I don't notice much of anything. I'm kind of single minded that way. I look at myself as an old country doctor, dedicated to my patients. I think that's probably why my marriage didn't work," he said thoughtfully. "Healin's more important an anything else. Now," he grinned, "once we're done, I plan to take you out, get you roaring drunk, and let nature take its course."

Gwendolyn grinned. "Doctor, it would be my pleasure."

A/N: My first Star Trek fan fiction since high school. Hope you enjoy. Dr. McCoy and Scotty have always been my favorites. If I'm properly encouraged, I'll write more stories, if not, well, that's okay, too. Thanks for reading. --Rita


	2. Chapter 2 The Ambassador's Revenge

_Based on characters created by Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures. _

Chapter 2—The Ambassador's Revenge

The evening played out just like McCoy hoped it would. The serum had been distributed to the male crew members, and Gwendolyn had finally told him what he wanted to hear and what he had suspected since they began working together.

He wasn't oblivious to the vibes she was sending out, but he didn't lie to her about his commitment to the crew of the Enterprise. Too much was at stake for him to be distracted over a female. Face it; she was a very beautiful female with soft pouty lips that promised untold delights. He was grateful that, in spite of her little game of toying with his emotions, her assistance in getting out the vaccine before the ship's crew mutinied.

Engineering was definitely getting the first dose right after men on the bridge. Bless him; Ensign Chekov never stood a chance against the beautiful sirens. He did crazy things to get the girls' attention and even threatened the Captain to a duel. It was a good thing that Captain Kirk retained his sanity and his sense of humor.

The Venusian Ambassador Leila and her husband and their five daughters would only be aboard for a blessed fourteen more days before the Enterprise docked in Apha Centuri, where the United Federation of Planets had established diplomatic relations and was opening the planet's first embassy.

McCoy and Gwendolyn was about to have a toast when he heard the announcement, "Bridge to McCoy," the voice said urgently.

"McCoy," he answered slightly irritated.

"Captain needs you on the bridge right away," the voice said.

"On my way."

Bones sighed audibly and resisted the urge to down the first glass of good old fashioned Southern bourbon he'd seen in over three years. Gwendolyn's pouty lips became even sulkier when she realized the good doctor was not going to ignore the beckoning from the bridge. She leaned over very seductively and whispered, "Hurry back."

"Damn," he muttered, "don't move."

"Captain," Dr. McCoy said when he walked onto the bridge.

"Bones!" Jim called out in his usual friendly tone. "I don't know if you've met the Ambassador."

Kirk was surrounded by a bevy of beautiful girls, Gwendolyn's sisters no doubt and a very irritated looking Ambassador Leila.

McCoy looked just as irritated as the good ambassador. He crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he said in his slow Southern drawl.

"I understand you have interfered with my daughters' happiness." It was a statement, not a question. "Did you make the poison that was distributed to the crew?"

McCoy raised an eyebrow. He looked at Jim, who, with great difficulty, was keeping a straight face. McCoy blew out a breath. He paused and decided to try another tactic. Gathering up all the charm he could muster, Bones dipped his head slightly.

"Surely you are aware of how lovely you and your daughters are, Madam Ambassador. I'm merely protecting the ship so the crew can get you and your beautiful family to Apha Centuri in one piece. We should be only be allowed to worship them from a distance."

She looked slightly mollified. "They do get carried away sometimes," she giggled. "But, I do wish you would have come to me before you resorted to such tactics." She wagged her finger in his face playfully.

Jim rolled his eyes significantly. McCoy shrugged and smiled smugly. "Too true, madam, my sincere apologies." He bowed slightly.

"But I see that you have mesmerized my dearest daughter Gwendolyn," she said.

"Oh no, madam, it is she who has captivated me."

Ambassador Leila's laugh was dainty and girlish. "Captain, where have you been hiding this enchanting young man?" She took his arm. "Please escort me to my quarters, doctor; I want to talk with you."

McCoy swaggered slightly as he led the woman off the bridge, followed by her four lovely daughters. Ambassador Leila fed him delicacies from her home planet; introduced him to some high quality spirits and was most affable. When she was in ambassador mode, it was easy to see why she was chosen to represent the Federation. He stayed in their chambers for several hours until he finally found a way to beg off and return to his own quarters where he found Gwendolyn asleep on his bed.

She had a medical journal across her chest and she looked beautiful. He was reluctant to wake her, wondering how it would feel to wake up next to her. He sat down next to her and smoothed the hair out of her eyes, but she did not stir. He removed the magazine and put it on the floor. The urge to kiss her away was almost overpowering, and as he leaned toward her, she opened her eyes. Her smile was warm and inviting. He touched her hair again and very softly said, "Hi."

She smiled again and parted her lips slightly. He continued to lean down until his lips hovered over hers. He hesitated then kissed her gently. He did not hurry and deepen the kiss until she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was divine. But, her urgency did not match his. He wanted the feel of her mouth on his, her playful tongue; he wanted nothing more.

When it was apparent that she was ready to throw him on the bed and tear off his clothes, he pulled away, leaving her dazed and breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Gwendolyn," he said pulling away from her and standing up.

"Take advantage?" she said, confused. "I thought this was mutual. I want you and I know you want me. I can do things to you that will make you…"

"I think you should go," he said quietly. He took her hand and helped her up. "I appreciate it, but I'm kind of an old fashioned guy."

"I see," she said, straightening her hair. She took a deep breath. "You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?"

"Yes," he said, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did she by any chance give you some Venusian brandy? It's kind of a greenish color."

"I think so; she gave me several different drinks. She was very gracious." He looked at her and shrugged.

"When you came in here and saw me asleep on your bed, you wanted me, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"But the minute you kissed me…" Gwendolyn sighed heavily.

"I, oh!" he said, finally understanding.

"My mother's idea of a joke." She shook her head. "It's her own little antidote, and Venusian mothers use it to keep their daughters chaste by giving it to their boyfriends or potential suitors."

"But what about the vaccine we worked on? Is it the same thing?" Bones asked, fascinated.

"No, not at all. The vibe that the females put out is physical and the vaccine works perfectly well to block the brain from responding. The brandy works on the emotions, makes a man suddenly become overly moral." She sighed heavily again. "Young women use it to get men to marry them."

"How long does it last?" he asked, rather panicky.

"How much did you drink?" she asked.

He held up two fingers. Gwendolyn winced, and then sighed. "A fortnight."

"And how long do you have on the ship?" Bones asked, sitting back down on his bed.

"A fortnight," she said sadly.

"No chance we could…" he began.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm really sorry, Leonard. The worse part is…"

"There's a worse part?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, you're going to be extremely sexually frustrated. It might make you irritable. The brandy's designed to play with your emotions as well as keep you moral. It's very effective."

"Is there something I can take?"

She shrugged. "Unfortunately no."

"What about the vaccine? That would make me immune to your 'vibe', so the effects of the brandy would be rendered useless," he reasoned.

"It doesn't work that way, besides you've been resisting my so called 'vibe', and I'm not trying to charm you anymore. Not like I was, anyway. I'm sorry, Leonard," Gwendolyn said dolefully.

"But I enjoyed kissing you," he said, now grasping.

"I know, but that's what's going to get you frustrated once I'm out of sight. You could of course, work your frustrations out either by yourself or with someone else," she added hopefully.

For the next two weeks, no one could be around Dr. McCoy without getting their head bitten off. He was surlier than usual and even his good friend Jim didn't know what to do about it. He refused to acknowledge what was wrong. His medical staff ran the opposite direction when they saw him coming. He snapped at one poor medic until the dear boy was reduced to tears. He refused to be around the Ambassador or her family, which acted very smug whenever they saw him. Gwendolyn was almost as frustrated as he but they decided that it was best to stay away from each other.

Bones was too much a of gentleman to seduce innocent crewmembers for a night of debauchery and the whole working the frustrations out by himself was less than satisfying. The Captain and Mr. Scott decided that McCoy needed shore leave desperately and they took up a collection for a hooker. Unfortunately they were days away from the nearest planet or space station.

Finally on the day the Enterprise was due to dock at Apha Centuri, the Captain told him personally that he was to have shore leave and there was not talking his way out of it. He had arranged for McCoy to take shore leave on one of Apha Centuri's moons. Scotty knew of an Andarian bar that served some of the finest liquors in the galaxy. McCoy agreed to go, but told him under no circumstances would he try the Venusian brandy.

**A/N: I really appreciate the kind words everyone had to say about my story, so I decided to expand it to at least one more chapter. Thanks for your reviews and I hope that you enjoy this little chapter, too. --Rita**


	3. Chapter 3 Shore Leave

Chapter 3—Shore Leave

Montgomery Scott could not figure out why his dear friend McCoy refused to be part of the farewell party for Ambassador Leila and her family when they docked on Apha Centuri. He stayed in sick bay, grumbling and being surly to his medical staff.

The nanosecond the ambassador stepped off the ship, Scotty was in the sickbay, pulled Bones out of his office and on to the shuttle destined for the Apha Centuri moon, Andaria. Come hail or high water, Captain's orders, the good doctor was getting laid.

Andaria was the "Las Vegas" of Apha Centuri system. It was built by developers for the sole purpose of entertaining the unfortunate workers who were stuck in the remote mining camps. There was gambling, drinking, and prostitution everywhere. When the mining operation went bust, there was concern that Andaria would return to a dusty, vapid moon. That's when one ambitious entrepreneur decided Andaria should become a pleasure/vacation planet, never mind that Andaria wasn't a planet and he bought up the bars, gambling halls, whore houses and amusement park rides and developed them into the paradise it was now. Andaria had something for everyone, including families and was the perfect holiday spot.

Mr. Scott, who never said no to alcohol or a beautiful woman, was very familiar with all Andaria had to offer. He knew all the best places to forget one's troubles and a couple of Andarian women who were very good at making one feel really good. Naturally Scotty didn't trust the clubs on the main strip; he had to find the seediest dives.

Scotty had spent a lot of time traveling around the universe and he knew just about the location of the best of the worst bars. Andaria had both. He was looking for a particular establishment that would have been difficult to locate on the best of days. The adventure took him and Dr. McCoy down one alley and up another one until he spotted the place he was looking for: _The Andarian Casbah._

They were the only Terrans in the bar and were eyed suspiciously by the ten or twelve Andarians and others McCoy couldn't identify. Scott dragged his friend to the bar and ordered a bottle of their finest whiskey. McCoy hadn't said anything as they were making their way into the bowels of the Andarian sub-culture but he was starting to get nervous with all eyes on him and Scott.

The liquid inside the bottle was glowing amber—more red than yellow. The contents swirled as if by magic. Scotty had no hesitation about pouring and then downing a jigger. He licked his lips appreciatively and poured himself another. Downing another shot, he poured himself one more and filled McCoy's glass.

"Might take a bit ta get used to," he said happily, slapping his friend on his back, "but 'tis worth it." He held his glass high. "To th' Enterprise, the finest ship in th' fleet."

"Here, here," said McCoy holding his glass in a toast. He was stalling just a bit on his first drink. Although he was a hard drinker, and in his younger days, had what one might call a small drinking problem, he still enjoyed the occasional adult beverage. After his last experience with Venusian ambassador, Bones, however, was reluctant to drink anything that wasn't distilled in Tennessee or Kentucky. But, he took a deep breath and down the whiskey. It burned all in the right places and it was smooth as a baby's behind.

He slammed his glass on the bar. "Excellent," he said.

As the evening wore on, the bar began to fill with Andarians. McCoy wasn't sure what the average Andarian was supposed to look like, having never set foot on the moon before, but he imagined they were a better looking lot that the ones who crowded into the bar. Andarians looked human, except for the faint orange tint of their skin and their hair could only be described as yellow dreadlocks. Their features were comparable to the people of Eastern Indian on earth and their build was husky. They weren't the friendliest looking people McCoy had ever encountered, but Scotty didn't seem to have a problem getting along with them. He spoke their language and engaged in typical barroom banter.

Scotty had asked the bartender if he had any females available for "companionship" and was told the females usually came in after the place was full. As Scotty translated for his friend, Bones didn't think the bar could possibly hold any more people. He was standing so close to a sweaty Andarian who kept bumping into him and he had to duck out of the way as the man kept swinging his arms as he told a story that apparently everyone in the bar had heard at least a hundred times. He kept laughing and repeating the punch line over and over until finally the man standing next to him suddenly hit him hard in the face.

The Andarian comically staggered for a second and fell unconscious on the bar. Bones jumped back but Scotty just looked at the man and shook his head. The bar erupted in loud cheers and the one who assaulted the poor Andarian raised his arms in a victory salute. People, including Scotty bought him drinks and two of the unconscious man's friends dragged him out of the bar and left him on the street.

McCoy was appalled, but Scotty told him not to react; it would just draw attention to them. So he stood stiffly, holding on to his drink for dear life.

Suddenly the bar got real quiet. McCoy notice a shift in the atmosphere as if a storm was brewing. Everyone in the bar turned toward a small opening to the right of the bar and in walked twenty of the most beautiful women Bones had ever seen. He looked at Scotty whose eyes were glued to the women. Finally, Scotty elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "What ever you do, do not say anything."

Bones nodded swiftly. A path was made for the women as they made their way through the crowd of apparently horny Andarians. Soon McCoy started hearing faint chirping sounds; the sounds grew until the sound was deafening. He looked at Scotty who shook his head and put his fingers to his lips very discreetly. The god-awful sound was coming from the men in the room. Scotty looked disinterested and almost bored. He tapped his lips while he was making some sort of whistling noise, making the sound of some alien Morse code and immediately one of the females came over to him. She wedged herself in between him and Bones, but he continued to make the whistling sound until the damned chirping stopped. Then he turned to her, acting surprised that she was standing next to him. Obviously it was some sort of ritual that Bones could not for the life of him figure out.

Scott smiled at the women and she smiled back. Bones stood still looking at them. _Now what, _he wondered. It didn't take long for his question to be answered. The female threw her arms around Scotty and they began making out like there was no tomorrow. McCoy thought Scott was going to ravish her on the bar. He stood there just watching, not wanting to interrupt, but was getting embarrassed watching them. He turned back to the bar and starting pouring himself more shots of the whiskey. He looked up at the mirror behind the bar and noticed that every one of the women was engaged in similar activity with the lucky guys whom the females picked. Bones was just deciding if he should go back to the ship and leave the lovebirds to themselves when Scotty came up for air.

McCoy pointed toward the door of the bar and said, "I'm going to get going."

"No," said Scotty. "This one's yours; we're just negotiatin' th' price."

"What!?" McCoy yelled incredulously.

"Oh, yeah," Scott calmly. "We bought ya a hooker."

For the first time in a long time, Leonard McCoy was positively speechless. "You, what, why, that's…" he sputtered.

The young woman then turned attention to Bones and stood silently with a bemused expression on her face, waiting for the rant to subside. When he took a breath, the woman closed in on him covering her lips with her own. It was incredible. Her kiss deepened and her tongue parted his lips and after a second he stopped resisting. He pulled her closer to him responded to her. The next thing Bones knew he was being led away, with Scotty waving to him.

While the rest of the evening was something of a blur, he found himself the next morning in his own bunk. There was a large glass of tomato juice on his night stand and two incredibly large headache tablets that Scotty must have left for him. He took the pills gratefully and downed them with the tomato juice. He waited the twenty seconds for the pills to take effect and he quickly showered and dressed and was in his office in sick bay within the hour. His staff suddenly had not gotten any smarter, but he actually smiled at one of the medics who promptly fell over one of the gurneys. Bones didn't say anything, he just smiled.

About an hour later he made his way to the bridge after a call from the Captain. Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair and grinned at his friend when he walked in.

"Bones!" Jim greeted him warmly. "You look more relaxed than I've seen you in a month. I guess the shore leave was just what you needed, eh?"

McCoy looked at him and raised and eyebrow. He smiled, but in his familiar sardonic way. "Worried about me, were you, Captain?" he asked, dripping sarcasm.

"Always, Bones, always. So, how was your shore leave? Anything exciting happen?" Jim looked at Scotty who was trying to suppress a grin.

"Jim," Bone began in his Southern drawl, "you know a gentleman never kisses and tells."


End file.
